


Happy New You

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jonsa babies - Freeform, Married Couple, New Year's Eve, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: The Snows leave Theon's annual New Year's Eve party early as Sansa is 8 1/2 months pregnant and neither feel like partying the usual way.  They go home for a quieter celebration.





	Happy New You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/gifts).



> For Amymel86 for being such a kind lady and inspiring me to write instead of do boring old office work today. I love sharing this fandom with you :) 
> 
> Happy New Year to you all!

 

“Are you sure you’re not upset to be leaving so early, Jon?” his wife asked from the passenger seat as she struggled with the seat belt.

“Of course not,” he said, leaning over to help. “This belt is getting temperamental. I should take the car into the dealership to have this looked at soon.”

“It’s not temperamental,” Sansa said with a frustrated huff as she gave up and let him buckle her. “I’m just the size of the Goodyear Blimp.”

“You are not,” he said, pecking her cheek as he got the belt fastened.

“Are you sure you don’t mind leaving early? It’s New Year’s Eve and we’ve always celebrated at Theon's with everyone and…”

“Sansa…one can only tolerate so much of Drunken Theon singing karaoke in a lifetime.”

“You didn’t mind last year when you were singing with him,” she snorted.

“Well, that just goes to prove that I really need to avoid drinking too much around that guy. I’m almost thirty and going to be a dad soon. You’re eight and half months pregnant. You can’t drink and I can’t either.”

“You could’ve if you wanted.”

“I’d much rather be your DD tonight. Besides…as much as you’re trying to pretend you feel okay, I can tell you’re feeling kind of miserable today.”

“Try every day at this point,” she said. He chuckled but then she looked away to add, “It’s just my back is aching and…well, Val was looking hot and skinny in her red dress, wasn't she?”

“I don’t care about Val or her red dress, sweetheart.”

“You did once.”

“A long time ago when I was still too big of a coward to ask Robb's little sister out. And, I didn’t marry Val, did I?” he asked, stroking her cheek and gently lifting her chin to look at him again.

“No,” she replied with a soft smile. “Take me home, Mr. Snow.”

It was still an hour till midnight when they reached their house. Lady and Ghost greeted them at the door and Jon took them for a lap around the block. Once back inside, they promptly headed to their doggy beds.

Sansa had already gone to the bedroom to change and brush her teeth. As Jon made his way down the hall, he stopped to peek inside the nearly finished nursery. It was beautiful of course since Sansa had chosen the paint colors, furniture and fabrics to be used. Jon just happily let her choose and did as he was told; putting the crib together, painting and helping her decorate. In other words, he was the luckiest man alive to have her for a wife and he couldn’t believe they’d be bringing a baby… _our baby_ …home in a couple of weeks. He couldn’t wait to meet her.

Feeling sentimental at this point, Jon headed to his room to find his wife and thank her for being his and having his baby and...God, he might start singing Paul Anka at her while stone cold sober.

However, Sansa must have been feeling something other than sentimental for when he reached the bedroom she was wearing some of the sexy maternity lingerie that she’d not pulled out in a couple of months since the magical second trimester of non-stop action with Horny Pregnant Sansa had faded.

The third trimester had been fine at first but these past three weeks it had become the God-why-must-growing-another-human-being-inside-her-make-her-this-fucking-miserable stage. Well, it wasn’t an uncommon thing for most pregnant ladies or anything and Sansa would be the first to tell people that she was healthy, the baby was healthy and that was what mattered. She wasn’t one to complain even though she had a right to. But Jon hated knowing that she couldn’t even drink a glass of water without getting heartburn, that her back was hurting much of the time, that she detested feeling so big and ungainly and that she was just generally miserable whether sitting or lying down but she was too tired to walk all the time and she needed her sleep.

“Hey,” she said shyly from the bed where she sat in her lacy black teddy that was parted down the middle, allowing her rounded belly to be exposed. He knew she’d be wearing the matching g-string that went with the ensemble and his cock twitched. “I hope you don’t mind celebrating New Year’s this way with your pregnant wife.”

“Mind?” he scoffed…right before he crossed the room to take his wife into his arms and kiss her senseless.

Fifteen minutes later, they were still kissing as they laid side by side on the bed but they weren’t just kissing at this point.

“Oh, God…Jon…” Sansa moaned. “Don’t stop, baby.”

“I won’t,” he said in a husky voice while praying she wouldn’t stop either.

Making out and a good hand job seemed like an ideal way to start off the New Year, Jon thought as his fingers were busy frigging Sansa while she stroked his cock.

She was incredibly wet as her hips were bucking into his hand now. He tugged at the strap of her teddy and dipped his head down to suck lightly at her exposed nipple.

“Yes…yes…oh, fuck!” she cried soon after as she shuddered and he felt her pussy clenching around his fingers with her orgasm.

She lay there panting for a time, lazily stroking him now. It was fine. He could wait. He’d rather come inside her anyway.

He made a show of sucking his fingers clean before kissing her some more. She wriggled herself up against him as best she could with her belly and started nuzzling at his neck. He had a bit of a thing for that as she knew very well.

“I love you, Sansa,” he said happily, holding her tight.

“I love you,” she said. “I’ll roll over so we can…continue.” She blushed as she said it.

He smiled and rubbed his hand up and down her side, trying to decide if he wanted to spoon her yet or go down on her first.

He had just made up his mind and started crawling down the bed when Sansa stiffened and then curled up in a ball, groaning pitifully.

“Is it your back? Or a contraction?”

She’d had several Braxton Hicks contractions by this point and sometimes after an orgasm they were especially strong. He got behind her and rubbed her back, hoping it might help. Sansa grunted an uncertain response and he could hear her breathing roughly through clenched teeth.

“Baby? Are you…”

“Maybe…it’ll…pass…soon,” she choked out.

“Maybe?” he repeated…and suddenly Jon couldn’t seem to breath so well.

 

Three hours later, Jon held his daughter in his arms, torn between staring in amazement at her and his beautiful wife who was beyond exhausted but absolutely radiant with joy on this first day of a new year.

"Happy New Year, Little One," he whispered.  "Happy New You."

Little Lyanna Snow was incredibly small in his arms but just perfect, the most perfect thing Jon could envision.  Yeah, he knew he was a total dad already and she had him and his heart wrapped around her teeny-tiny finger.  Every little expression, every yawn, grunt or grimace was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. And only Sansa could coax him into handing her over again as she gave nursing a try the first time.

Jon sat transfixed on the edge of the bed watching her with their daughter. He was only vaguely aware of the doctor’s congratulations before he left the room. The nurses were busy bustling in and out. None of it really registered at the time. He couldn’t seem to take his eyes off his wife and child...his family.

But then, a nurse took the baby away for a bath and an exam while other nurses helped Sansa bathe and get changed. Jon hated every second of it. He paced the hospital room, wanting his family back with him.

Thinking to distract himself, he pulled out his phone.  Theon had sent him a selfie from the party around midnight.  He was shirtless and apparently crooning into a beer bottle with Val pressed up against his side and some of their other friends crowding into the shot.  Jon chuckled at the image but didn't miss that party one bit.  Part of him wanted to text back his own picture, one of his wife holding their child, wanting to share their news.  But he tucked his phone back into his pocket. Their family and friends could wait a few hours. It was 2AM and the start of a new year.  There was plenty of time for everyone else to share their joy.

When Sansa came out of the bathroom, he helped her back into bed and then sat beside her. They held hands and talked quietly waiting for Lyanna to return.

She was sleeping when the nurses brought her back so Sansa said that maybe they should do the same. It seemed impossible to go to sleep now though. He was brimming with energy and excitement.  But Sansa needed whatever rest she could get.  They both would in the days, weeks and months ahead he knew so he didn't argue. 

“Sansa?” he said as he dimmed the lights and pretended he would try and sleep on the fold-out lounger.  He was already planning to get up as soon as Sansa's breathing became steady and stare at the baby some more.

"Yes?"

“This has been the best New Year’s Eve ever.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you that read my other works, I'm trying to finish The Newcomer & the Heartthrob and hope to have that one posted soon. Unfortunately, I've started something new that I'm trying to finish (I know...I can't help it) but I will dive back into my longer WIPs soon!


End file.
